The general utilization of the Venturi action for causing suction by the passage of fluid through nozzles is well known and documented in literature and generally, the articles as commonly used are composed of a water supply pipe, an air inlet pipe and outlet pipe which is in line with the inlet pipe. There has also been some improvement upon the basic concept and the inlet water has been given an rotary motion generally by the utilization of some form of spiral deflector as seen for example in the early patent to Boekel, U.S. Pat. No. 857,920. There have, of course, been other modifications by generally changing the manner in which the inlet water is swirled and a modification attached to a standard water spigot is seen in Junk, U.S. Pat. No. 995,969.